Herrera, Diego
Starfleet Service Record: Diego Eduardo Fernández Herrera Admiral Diego Herrera is currently overseeing the Eden sector, formerly known as the Romulan Neutral Zone. He is the former commanding officer of the USS Vigilant. He dual majored in medicine and counseling at Starfleet Academy, and has served in both capacities throughout his career. He is known for being cool under fire and for his laid back attitude. As a commanding officer, he believs that developing positive working relationships with his crew is the key to ensuring that everyone was able to perform to their full potential. In his spare time, he is a Parrises Squares enthusiast. Medical Report *'Patient ID:' Herrera, Diego Eduardo Fernández *'History and Physical Conducted by:' Elou, Darei, LtCmdr, M.D. *'History and Physical Conducted on (Stardate):' 239307.01 *'Source:' Starfleet Medical Database; Patient Physical Exam Patient History Diego Herrera is a 35 year-old human male in sound physical condition. His level of physical fitness exceeds recommendations for service in Starfleet and is consistent with that of a patient who typically participates in sports on a regular basis. The patient denies any form of illness other than contusions sustained as a result of Parrises Squares training. These were treated with a dermal regenerator. The patient was cautioned in regards to the dangers of regularly participating in full-contact sporting activity and it is noted that similar cautions have been communicated during past physical exams. However, sport-related injuries are not a feature of the patient's medical file and it has been over seven years since such an injury was last treated. Blood Type: A+ Past Medical History * 237208.14: Treated for a compound fracture of the right radius. Injury sustained during a game of Parrises Squares. No complications during healing process. * 237902.20: Treated for multiple cracked ribs, again during a game of Parrises Squares. Patient advised of the dangers of playing in all-Klingon games. * 238211.06: Treated for two broken ribs and a punctured lung at Starfleet Academy medical unit after playing in a match against on the academy team against a visiting team of Vulcans from the USS Sholar. * 238511.17: Treated for a cracked left scapula during the playoffs of the Corellia Prime Parrises Squares Championships. Hospitalizations * 236803.22-236803.29: Diagnosed with Yridian flu. Admitted to Santander Children's Hospital, Earth. Surgeries/Procedures * None Medications * None Allergies * None Family History * Mother (64) is in good health according to patient account and medical records. No history of serious or hereditary illness in immediate family. Father is deceased. * Sister (30), paraplegic and aphasic, currently piloting recently-developed positronic inducer technology. Social History * Patient is currently dating. Patient believes he has developed a good work/life balance, although as the conversation progressed this began to fall into doubt. A tendency towards overworking himself has been noted in his academy records and would seem to be consistent with his current situation. Patient denies any symptoms of overwork, overtiredness or stress. Physical Exam * Vitals: Height: 185cm Weight: 83.9kg Heart Rate: 65 Respiratory Rate: 16 Blood Pressure: 120/79 Temperature: 36.8°C * General, HEENT, Lymph Nodes, Neck, Cardiovascular, Lungs, Abdominal, Digestive, Genito-Urinary, Neurological, Muskuloskeletal: No issues. Psychological Profile * Summary: Assured and laid back. Diego is not arrogant, nor is he totally unflappable, but he has a cool head, and he is pragmatic. He sees no reason to get worked up over trivial issues, and has a 'take me or leave me' approach to friendships. He's generally cheerful and likeable. At the Academy, he had a reputation for being extremely dependable. His Parrises Squares injury record, which is relatively clean for a player of so many years, shows the stereotypical attitude towards lack of self-regard while on the court. He does not react well to being disrespected. * Mannerisms: Diego tends to lean on walls or consoles, or sit on tables, unless in a situation where protocol would strictly forbid him doing so. * Temperament: Friendly, approachable, confident. * Habits: Nothing unusual. ---- Personal Goals & Motivation Medical * The ultimate goal in Diego's professional and personal life is to someday understand the human brain well enough that he can develop some way to make his sister's life more comfortable and reduce her dependency on her carers. He understands that this is a near-insurmountable task, and so manages the emotional drive behind it well. * Diego is proud to have graduated the Academy with a secondary specialism, and feels that he has a good understanding of a multitude of humanoid brains and nervous systems, particularly those of Humans. * His proudest medical achievement was leading a successful surgery to restore damage to a Vulcan brain immediately after a reactor accident during his internship at Starfleet Medical. * Diego is not only devastated that his sister was involved in a Parrises Squares accident, but also disappointed for her, as he knows that she was ready to devote her life to the sport. ---- Sense of Humour Can be flippant, enjoys a good laugh and will banter with members of the crew. Does not tend to be facetious, however, and will focus during stressful situations or where total concentration is required. Expects the same of others to a degree, but recognizes that sometimes humor can be used as a defense mechanism or to alleviate tension. ---- Strengths and Weaknesses * Strengths: Diego is honest and straightforward. He is patient, tolerant and level-headed and does not let things faze him easily. When he does succumb to stress or other emotional pressures, he tends to do so in a constructive way, often channeled through professional pursuits. While not generally concerned with whether or not he is popular, he finds it easy to make friends and get on with other members of his crew. * Weaknesses: While he could be considered resilient, both physically and mentally, he sometimes can be a little too self-dependent, attempting to bear any personal problems or light physical injuries without seeking treatment or counsel. It was noted during his bridge officer training that he tended to form close links with his crew, which may engender loyalty and improve performance; however, it remains to be seen how Diego will react should he lose someone under his command. * Fears: Psychological profiling has revealed that Diego is afraid of a loss of motor control, such as paralysis. This does not seem to have dampened his appetite for Parrises Squares. Personal Profile Hobbies and Pastimes * Parrises Squares Diego thinks of this as more of a vocation than a hobby, but still enjoys playing on the holodeck against computer-controlled or real opponents to keep himself sharp. * Keeping Fit Diego always tries to stay in the best physical condition he possibly can, partly due to his understanding of how to stay healthy, but also because of the potential to play in friendly games of Parrises Squares, or on very rare occasions, professional tournaments. * Spanish & Latin American Music Diego enjoys listening to music, but is not particularly musical. While he can hold a tune, he doesn't sing often, and doesn't play an instrument per se. He likes to joke that he can play a mean castanet, and actually spent time mastering the castanet flick as a boy. * Keeping up-to-date with Medical Research Taking pride in keeping his professional performance at the highest level, Diego can often be found reading through medical reports whenever a new procedure is released or a new discovery has been made. * Reading Books On the recommendation of one of his colleagues during his placement at Starfleet Medical during his internship at the Academy, Diego replicated a novel in book form rather than reading it on a PADD. He enjoyed the experience, seeing it as a breath of fresh air from an otherwise technology-saturated world. He now has a small collection of bound novels which he intends to expand. ---- Quarters Generally functional, but with a display of Parrises Squares equipment and two large images of Santander. One depicts the Royal Palace of the Magdalena, and the other is a view of Santander beach at dusk. He also keeps one or two old-fashioned books on a shelf. In pride of place, his Parrises Squares Ion Mallet is displayed. It is the one that his father gave him when he started playing the game at age 9, although he doesn't use it currently as it is half size. Likes and Dislikes * Likes:-''' ** Keeping fit through regular exercise and healthy eating ** Team sports in general ** Seafood, particularly Surf & Turf ** Tequila * 'Dislikes:-' ** People who ignore medical advice - he has a tendency to be abrasive if patients end up back in sickbay through their own stupidity. * 'Taste in Clothing (when off duty):-' ** Dark cotton trousers or jeans, 21st Century style t-shirt or slash neck shirt, dark jacket, or Parrises Squares supporter's jersey. ---- Religious Beliefs * '''Christian Diego believes in God, as some of his family are practising Catholics, although he doesn't go to church himself. His immediate family were always relaxed about religion, and never observed the somewhat strict routines of the Catholic faith. Relationships Father: Carlos Luis Herrera Carlos Herrera spent almost forty years working as a historian and tour guide in his beloved home of Santander. His love of history sprang from the stories that his own father would tell him about his extended family as a child. This expanded into a hearty interest in local history; in a galaxy where horizons are forever broadening, he was always of the mindset that the history of his hometown should be remembered and taught to all that visited it. He was also a Parrises Squares enthusiast and taught Diego to play from a very young age, upholding family traditions. When not at work, he assisted in the care of his daughter, Adana up until his untimely death. Mother: Maria Rosalia Fernández Ramos de Herrera A marine biologist by profession, Maria Fernández spent most of her early years diving and researching both in the Bay of Santander and the Bay of Biscay. She was always active as a young woman and fell in love with local tour guide, Carlos Herrera, having met him on several occasions on the sea-front leg of his well-regarded historical tour. Maria now spends a lot of time running her household and looking after her daughter, Adana. While she had previously counted on the help of her son, Diego, she has now retired from her duties as a scientist in order to focus on taking care of her family, and to provide Diego with a chance to perform to his full potential in Starfleet without the ties of responsibility that he feels to his injured sister. The death of her husband has been difficult on her. Sister: Adana Sancha Herrera Fernández Diego's sister, Adana, is lucky to be alive. She suffered heavy neurological damage as a result of a dangerous fall during a Parrises Squares match, and the medical team at the court were only narrowly able to save her life. They repaired what they could, but were unable to prevent her from being afflicted with limited mobility in her arms, and no mobility or feeling in her legs. She also has a degree of aphasia, and can be prone to tremors or disorientation. Even as a teenager, Diego insisted on being one of Adana's primary carers, and spent an equal number of hours to his parents by her bedside. The two were close before she became ill, and have remained close ever since. Perhaps controversially, Diego did not give up playing after the accident, for which Adana is relieved, and encourages him to be as good as he can be. Her hopes for a career in Parrises Squares can now only be lived through him. The ultimate realist, Adana is aware that despite the extent of her injury, extreme injuries only befall a minute percentage of players. Diego's father is proud that he still plays, although his mother worries every time he sets foot on a court. Ex-girlfriend: Holly DeVries Despite his busy schedule at the Academy, Diego still found time to continue his relationship with his girlfriend since high school, Holly DeVries. Due to pressures in her final year, and her reluctance to be in an intergalactic relationship should the two of them be posted on different vessels, Holly decided that they should split. Diego was mortified, but put on a brave face. Only one or two people ever found out how he really felt. Holly now serves as a Science Officer on the USS Senegal. The two have not spoken since she left. Girlfriend: Velana Velana and Diego first met on the USS Vigilant. Together, they both saved Greir Reinard's life after he received near-fatal injuries during an invasion of the neural parasites known as bluegills. They fought and killed one of the bluegills that tried to infect them both as they were working to save Greir. Their mutual attraction was almost immediate, but she was pregnant with Cade's child. The two men took an instant dislike to each other, Cade because he sensed something going on and Diego because Cade didn't treat Velana well enough. Diego was present when Velana gave birth to Maddox in the middle of an emergency on Zakdorn. Not long after, they were separated when Velana took maternity leave. Although they hadn't seen each other in a number of years, there was still something simmering between them when Velana returned to duty a few years later and was reassigned to the Eden outpost, at Diego's request. Eventually, after some interference by Greir, Diego's best friend, Diego admitted his feelings to Velana and they have decided to see where their relationship will go. Category:Diego Herrera Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel H Category:Mental Health Experts Category:Medics Category:Characters Category:Outpost Eden Characters Category:USS Vigilant Characters